


Hanging On To Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Holiday, M/M, Possible conflict, Romance, Well - Freeform, idk - Freeform, supposed to be finished for the holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the actors of the hit show "Attack on Titan" are invited to the 2015 Television Awards, and also recieve the news of their very own movie being picked up by a world famous director, they decide to celebrate their shows success, and growing friendship, by spending their holiday vacation on Necker Island, as in renting the whole island for one week. But this group of actors is nothing more than a rowdy group of rich best friends who like pranks and laughing just as much as your regular friends do. What could even go wrong with keeping all 16 people on one island for one week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On To Stars

“Eren!” the raven haired girl yelled, her eyes clouded as she reached forward blindly, the rest of her body crushed beneath rubble of destroyed buildings.  
“Mikasa!” a voice called to her, a two toned undercut male making his way towards her.  
“Forget me, Jean, go help Eren!” she yelled at him desperately.  
“We can’t lose you too! Marco, Mina, Captain Zoe, Armin, not you, not you!” Jean broke into a sob, covering it with a growl as he tried pushing off the pieces of concrete and stone and brick.  
“I don’t want to lose anymore of you, Eren is all I have left, please save him!” she begged, her eyes spilling with tears.  
“Mikasa…” Jean took her hand, and turned at the sound of Erens yelp.  
He looked at the others eyes; they were big now, red, wet with tears, and the grey of them were dulling slowly. 

“-CUT”  
The bulbs dimmed to a regular lighting, the change in light causing all of the present to blink several times.  
“Alright, Jean, you’re being a little bland” The Director said, walking up to said male.  
“What, should I drop to my knees and yell up at the sky?” Jean leaned against the realistic foam concrete that was ‘squishing’ Mikasa.  
“It’s the love of your life’s death scene, of course you have to be dramatic” Mikasa pointed out, leaning her cheek against her palm, still lying in her position of being crushed.  
“Mika knows, now, let’s try that scene again” the director walked back towards his chair.  
“Alright, Alright, let’s do that one more time” Jean got back into place.  
The Director was a short stubby man, not as short as Levi of course, but he was close enough. He had a brilliant mind, creative and extravagant; he had personally chosen all of his actors to fit the visions of the characters he so dearly loved.  
He kept the real names of the actors, loving the different names from his diverse cast of actors, ranging from German, to American, to French, to British and Japanese and a few more scattered around.  
“Am I doing good boss?” Eren spoke from his place of ‘danger’. He was hanging on a harness near the green screen, where the graphics team would later place a Titan’s hand holding him.  
“You gotta pick up your emotion a bit, but your good kid” the man nodded, holding a thumb up before telling the camera and microphone crew to set up, the lighting going back to its bright angled gleam.

The scene was recorded a few more times, either Jean tripped over a piece of rubble, Eren tilted over on his head in the harness, and Mikasa sneezed and snorted at the same time that even the camera crew had to stop filming because everyone present had broken into laughter, the Director and Mikasa herself included.  
Once filming for the day was wrapped up, the Director called a meeting with all main cast members, regardless of appearances in the show.  
All in all, it was 16 different sized actors all crowded in the same room, all staring at the Director, waiting to be informed as to why they had all been called up.  
Mikasa, Eren and Jean were still in their costumes, the rest were dressed casually.  
“Alright Team” the Director spoke, “I have some very good news, our show, Attack on Titan, has been nominated for the 2015 Television Awards, as well as being invited to the Awards after party, and a good friend of mine, who also happens to be the movie producer of many worldwide Blockbusters has contacted me offering his work, ladies and gentlemen, to make a Movie”  
Everyone had to take a minute to process what he had just said.  
“Wait, wait, wait, this is happening? Like, in real life?” Armin piped up, allowing his British accent to show, he only hid it when filming.  
“Why of course, I wouldn’t lie about something like this, heck, I wouldn’t lie in general!” The director waved his hands around to emphasize on the matter.  
Everybody knew this was true; he was one of the most trustworthy people one could ever have the pleasure to meet.  
“When are the awards?” Annie asked, brushing some of her hair behind her air.  
“Next year, January 25th, which isn’t too far off, considering it is barely December 1st” He said, “So now that you’ve all been informed, go on, find your outfits, dates, rides, whatever’s, you all have enough time, now get out, my brilliant mind needs to work” the director said jokingly and smiled, waving everyone away.  
Everyone smiled back, beginning to make their way out of the building.  
“Is everyone busy today?” Bertholdt asked, Reiner’s arm around the tallers waist.  
There was a chorus of ‘No’s as a reply.  
“The ice skating rink was opened today, would you like to tag along with Reiner and I?”  
“I know Levi wants to” Erwin grinned, looking down at his husband.  
“You do know what I love” said man chuckled.  
“Say, will all of us be allowed in there?” Sasha asked, a sore reminder for that time they all decided to go to the water park and had to be kicked out for their behavior.  
Despite being well known celebrities now, they were all still a group of friends who enjoyed laughing and fooling around too much.  
“Never speak of what I know you are remembering” Marco piped up, his arms over his chest and his cheeks glowing red.  
Marco and Jean had been dared to make out near the kiddie pool, a courtesy of Connie.  
“Ok ok, sorry” Sasha laughed, and Jean joined her.  
Jean had been ok with it, that jerk.  
“Just try keeping it down this time” Bertholdt said, remembering his own events, in which he had to be carried by Reiner on his shoulders everywhere that day, a dare from Levi.  
“Oh c’mon, we’re not that bad!” Hanji exclaimed, slinging one arm, over Petra’s shoulder, who giggled lightly.  
Annie and Mikasa had probably been the only ones who didn’t do or give any dares, which explains why everyone called them both ‘Mom’, even Erwin and Levi.  
“I’d like to remind everyone of that one camping trip” Annie laughed lightly.  
Everyone groaned, they had been shut up twice by park rangers when they had decided to have a karaoke night under the stars until the break of dawn.  
“She has a point, we’re hopeless” Connie laughed.  
“We should try going on a peaceful retreat… like an island or something” Christa suggested, “At least for the holidays”  
“That doesn’t sound bad, Christmas at the beach” Levi rubbed his chin, arching an eyebrow.  
“How about we all tip in some money to rent an island or something?” Petra suggested.  
“Woooaaah check out this one!” Connie had already whipped out his phone, scrolling through a page.  
Sasha was looking over his shoulder, also whooping at the pictures, soon enough everybody had towered over to Connie, trying to get a peek at the pictures.  
“Necker Island… $20,000 per night for the entire island!?” Hanji gasped into infinity.  
“’Ey we can manage that, can’t we?” Ymir was counting with her fingers, Christa giggling at her actions.  
“Well, if we think about it, we could stay a week, so 20,000 multiplied by 7 would be… approximately 140,000, and there are, one, two-” Armin paused, counting everyone around him, “16 of us, so 140,000 divided by 16 would be… 8,750… so we’d all have to pitch in about $9,000?”  
“$9,000… ugh, I guess it’s worth the sacrifice, right? I mean, island getaway! I’m totally down for it!” Sasha raised her hand, Connie automatically raising it with her.  
“Oh come on Jean, it’ll be fun and different!” Marco was smiling at his boyfriend, who instantly melted and nodded, “Alright, we’re in too”  
“I guess we could, right Erwin?” the short raven looked up at the blonde, who nodded and gave a gentle smile and small “of course”  
“What do you wanna do, sweet?” Ymir asked Christa, whom she practically worshipped.  
“Yes, I wanna go!” the small blonde smiled, then they turned to look at Armin, who was pouting at a flustered Eren, it only took about 5 seconds until the brunette finally accepted.  
“Alright, we’ll go too” Eren inclined his head, and Armin clapped happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the procrastinator who can't finishe one fic before starting a new one! :D  
> This one was really just an idea started by listening to the appropriate songs and stuff, so I hope I'm funny enough to write my first comedy, ahaha, anyways, leave me your thoughts pretty please~  
> -Kai


End file.
